The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy gets Ed to hide his magazines - he'll never guess where they went alright! Plot Eddy's in a flapping panic because his mom has decided enough is enough and its time to clear out his room. All that precious junk is being ... well, junked so where can he hide the things he loves, the things he wants to hang on to, the things he doesn't want Mom to know about? More specifically of course where can he hide his collection of magazines ... y'know the ones that used to belong to his brother? Well situations like this of course are what friends are made for and in the grip of overriding terror Eddy asks Ed to hide his precious literary cargo, a bad move on Eddy's part because naturally now the ever-vacant Ed can't recall where he secreted them. So begins a long day of backtracking and investigating where Eddy's fear of permanently losing his favorite mags soon breeds paranoia for himself and despair for Double D. If only Ed could recall where he put the goodies but he simply can't despite Edd's thorough interrogations and Eddy's clothes peg memory-joggers. Now Eddy suspects Edd and Kevin are conspiring against him, now he suspects Jonny has the box, he's an Ed on the edge and its enough to make poor Ed raises his eyebrow ... if he had one to raise that is! Quotes *'Eddy': "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Quick! Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "Whaddya? A parrot?" ---- *'Ed': "Hide the box, hide the box I said." ---- *'Ed': "Eddy, will these leave marks?" Eddy: "Big ones, Ed." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you see what I see?" ''Ed: "CUPCAKE!" ---- *'Edd': "Read a magazine or something." '''Eddy': "Read a magazine? I would if Ed knew where he hid them!" Edd: Oh, you READ those? ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found guys!" Eddy: its his magazines "'I'd tell you I love you Ed, but I ain't that kind of guy!" Edd: "Bravo Ed. Bring on the grail." Ed: them all "A toothbrush! Finders keepers!" ---- *'Edd': Oh Kevin, Kevin? Ed: Oh Double D, Double D? Trivia *This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on but not seen by the audience. The first was in "Stop, Look and Ed". *Rolf, Nazz and Sarah did not appear in this episode. *Eddy's magazines are one of a kind that from his brother. *What the kids wanted back: **'Eddy': His magazines **'Edd': His hat **'Ed': His eyebrow **'Kevin': His bike *''Running gag'': Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelling for their things back. *Ed has blue-green eyes. It can be seen in Edd's microscope. *Eddy's "mom" isn't seen in this episode but Eddy argues with her. *'Ed': "I found this bug. I followed the little dickens to this tree." They must've got this from Full House because in the episode "Ol' Brown Eyes", Michelle loses her uncle Jesse's wedding ring. When she was asked to retrace her tracks, she said she found a bug & followed it. *Jimmy's hair is the same color as his skin. Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. a0Evbydr8UY Luck of the Ed Luck of the Ed